


Courtyard Romance

by Zeus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Gen, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeus/pseuds/Zeus
Summary: this is the first smut i've ever truly written so i apologize if it's fast paced or just.. bad lol!! i was really feeling it for Hanzo and wrote this in school haha. also, this is written in the time where hanzo and genji are younger!readers gender isnt specified but has female parts !





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut i've ever truly written so i apologize if it's fast paced or just.. bad lol!! i was really feeling it for Hanzo and wrote this in school haha. also, this is written in the time where hanzo and genji are younger!
> 
> readers gender isnt specified but has female parts !

A particularly cold breeze went by, giving Genji a chill. Despite the warm temperature out, the wind that went by every so often was cold, and each time it did, it made him shiver. He was perched on a small roof, just admiring the view and wasting time before he was called to do something important. He noticed that you and Hanzo were on the ground a ways away from him, cuddled up together under a sakura tree. You could argue he was spying on you two, since he did arrive after you two, and kept staring for long periods of time. You two were being pretty tame, just laughing occasionally and catching the flowers that fell from the trees around you. Genji smiled to himself when he saw you catch one and place in in Hanzo's hair, and watched as he caught one and put it in your hair to match. 

Despite you two keeping your relationship on the quiet side, Genji always knew you two were intimate. At least, he assumed you two were in a relationship, since he sometimes heard small moans and your laughs coming from his brother's room, and sometimes caught you leaving his room late in the evening. When he caught you, you would flush in the face, and stamper out an excuse that always made Genji chuckle. You weren't a very good liar. 

Despite how good he was at charming women, he could never seem to gain your affection. He did admire you, quite a bit, actually. You were very beautiful, with your shiny hair and bright eyes, and a laugh that tugged at his heart every time he heard it. It was no surprise how you also got the attention of the older Shimada brother as well. Genji first noticed you and Hanzo becoming closer when you would start bringing him extra things when you were on duty. Be in blankets, food, clothing, anything the man needed. He also noticed you would stay in his room a bit longer than anyone else's while on duty, sometimes for hours on end. He even noticed you stay overnight, albeit it was very rare. 

Genji didn't consider himself jealous of his brother. If anything, he was very envious. You and Genji were close, but not as close as you and his brother. He wished deeply that you would have become close with him instead of Hanzo, although, he's happy to see his brother not be so stoic all the time when he sees you two together. It was nice to see a different side of Hanzo that he doesn't let anyone else see. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard your laugh over the sound of the wind. You two weren't that far from him, but from where he was seated, and how the shade and branches shielded you two, he had a hard time seeing you two clearly. There were many trees in the yard, and people walking by would have to be looking for you two in order to see you. Genji also didn't think anyone could see him, since he was higher up and out of the way. If you two were to look up though, you could probably see him pretty well. Though you two seemed pretty interested in each other, so he wasn't worried in the least. 

You were seated in between Hanzo, your back resting against his chest and his hands wrapped around you loosely. Hanzo leaned in to whisper something to you that Genji couldn't hear, but he did hear the small giggle it gave you. Genji was so focused on your smile that he almost didn't notice Hanzo snaking his hands down your work kimono, grabbing it and pulling it up towards him. Genji's eyes opened slightly at the sudden reveal of your legs.

_Wow, brother... out here, in the public? You must be pretty bold._

Hanzo's hand started to caress your thigh, and he leaned in again to whisper something- wait, no. Looking closer, Genji noticed Hanzo was actually leaving you kisses along your neck. Genji felt his heart beat quicken a little, afraid of where all this was leading. He felt dirty that he was watching you two like this, especially when you two had no idea. And yet, he dared not look away. Besides, he could always use this against Hanzo in the future. It was always nice to have some blackmail. 

Hanzo's hand gripped your thigh, spreading you out slightly. His hand then traveled inward, caressing over your underwear. The wind was particularly loud now, but maybe it was just because Genji was trying to listen intently on anything you two could have been saying. He looked towards your face to see your reaction to Hanzo, and saw a cute blush covering your face. You were looking at what Hanzo was doing, and your mouth was parted slightly. Genji assumed you were panting a bit. Hanzo's other hand reached up and palmed your breast over your kimono. Genji saw you squirming slightly, and watched one of your hands come up to touch Hanzo's, and guide it under under your kimono to touch your chest properly. Hanzo's hand on your lower area started to rub you gently, and Genji saw you tip your head back, resting on Hanzo's shoulder. 

Genji felt an ounce of shame as he felt his cock twitch slightly. He suddenly felt lewd, watching you two engage like this. Should he leave? He had no business watching you two like this, and felt ashamed as he continued to spy. And yet, he couldn't look away.

Fingers pushed aside your underwear, and as hard as Genji looked, he couldn't see how you looked down there. Hanzo now rubbed you even slower than before, circling your clit at a snails pace. He gave you kisses all along your neck and now exposed shoulder, and you looked to the side, a hand going up to cover your mouth. Hanzo stopped rubbing you to insert a finger in you, and Genji saw your back arch, your free hand digging into the ground beside you. Hanzo placed a kiss against your temple, appeared to say something in your ear, and you turned to gaze him in the eye, removing your hand from your mouth to rub your clit. You rubbed slow as Hanzo added another finger, and proceeded to fuck you slowly.

Genji wasn't sure when pulled out his dick and started slowly stroking himself. He's done this same position with women himself, but he's never done something like this out in public, and definitely never had his brother spying on him as he did so. Watching you two like this was so strangely erotic to him that he couldn't will himself to look away. He was thankful he was so far away, so you two couldn't hear the pathetic moans he was letting out.

Your kimono was now almost entirely open now, both of your breasts visible for the world to see. Hanzo continued to play with them, rubbing them gently and pinching your nipples every so often. He expertly fingered you, and it made Genji wonder just how many times the two of you had done acts like this. He was going at a slower pace, but you still seemed to enjoy yourself. Genji respected his brother for going slow for you, but if it were him, he would be going a bit faster. If Genji strained his ears, he could just hear the small moans you were letting out. They were cute and high-pitched, and made him stroke his dick a little faster. He wanted release, to get out of there, to stop staring at the two of you. He didn't want to be caught like this, whether it was by you two or a passerby. 

But he couldn't look away.

He looked at you two with hooded eyes, and hand-fucking the largest erection he thinks he's ever gotten. He loved the way you looked so disheveled, and loved the way you gazed at Hanzo with the same look he had on his face. You said something to Hanzo, and he leaned in to kiss you passionately. You stopped rubbing yourself to reach up and touch his cheek gently. You opened your mouth to say something that Genji couldn't hear, but he did hear you moan and pant, and he assumed you were about to cum. Hanzo smiled lovingly at you, said something, and buried his face in your neck. He picked up the pace on fucking you just slightly, and Genji could hear you release a particularly loud moan. It was just enough for him to reach his peak, and he closed his eyes as he fucked his hand harder, riding out his orgasm. It felt like forever until he opened his eyes back up to peer down at you two. It seemed you two had came together, since Hanzo was now just rubbing your thighs lovingly. Genji was pleased you two came together, but was a little upset he didn't get to see your face as you reached your peak as well. He watched as Hanzo continued to kiss you, and began to cover you back up with your kimono.

Genji blushed as he saw you smile at your lover, turning your body to face him fully, and kissing him again. Genji sighed as he stood from where he was, tucking himself away and walking off.

He didn't notice the eyes of his older brother trained on his back, smiling devilishly as he watched him leave.

 


End file.
